Forgotten
by NerdyBirdy421
Summary: *I don't own anything from Camp Rock. But I do own the plot of this story* What if Shane lost his memories and does not remember Mitchie. It is now four years later and they all are going back to camp rock to be directors. Can fate bring Mitchie and Shane back together? Will he remember Mitchie at camp rock?
1. Chapter 1

*Mitchie POV*

It has been four years since I have been at Camp Rock. I am now 20 years old. Let me explain who I am. Hey, I'm Mitchie Torres. I am a singer and I live music. My mom is Connie Torres, my dad is Steve Torres. Mom works at Connie Catering Business and dad has his own hardware store.

Enough with the past and me. Right now I am waiting for a big call. I am waiting to see if I got a big gig at this huge event.

_ Ring, Ring,Ring_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mitchie?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" I looked confused.

"It's me, Brown." There was a pause on the other line.

_***Flash Back***_

_"Nate? What wrong?" Mitchie asked, knowing that Nate does not call unless i_

_is important._

_ "Mitchie," Nate said trying not to sob. "It's about Shane."_

_ "What happen?" Mitchie was now worried._

_ "Shane is in a coma. He was trying a new move out during mic check and he did it wrong. He fell off the stage, and hit his head." Nate explained. _

_ Mitchie said nothing. She was not even breathing. She was too worried about Shane._

_ "Mitchie, I bought you a ticket to come down here." Nate said._

_ "Alright. I am leaving today." Mitchie said packing her things quickly as she hanged up with Nate._

_ The whole flight Mitchie was only thinking of Shane. As Mitchie got off the plane she spotted Nate. It was not that hard to spot him because he was the only one wearing sunglasses and a ballcap in doors. Mitchie ran up to him and he rapped her in his arms. Mitchie started to sob right then. They sat down waiting for Caitlyn to come. When Caitlyn came, they went to the hospital. _

_ There was no improvement when Mitchie was there that week. But she could not stay because school was starting and she had to go back. _

_ As school went on Mitchie could only think of Shane. She was still so worried. She made sure that Nate kept her updated. The one day Nate called,_

_ "Mitchie, he is awake!" Nate said ecstatic. _

_ "That's great," Mitchie said but was interrupted by Nate saying,_

_ "But he has memory loss. He remembers Jason, Uncle Brown, Mom, Dad, and me. But when I mentioned you and Caitlyn he did not remember you. I am so sorry. Do you want to come down here to try get him to remember you?"_

_ "No, it's alright. I don't want to force him to remember. Let fate do that." Mitchie sighed._

_ "I thought you would say that. Alright I have to go. I will call you later." Nate said. _

_***End Flash Back***_

That was the last time I saw Shane. Nate and Jason still talks to me whenever they can.

"Poppet, you still there?" Brown asked.

"Yeah, sorry Brown. I was just thinking. Now what is this call all about?" Mitchie asked concerned.

"I want you back as a director at camp rock."

"Yes! Yes a thousand billion times." Mitchie said excited.

"Great. I will see you and Caitlyn at camp." Brown said.

"Caitlyn will be there also?" Mitchie asked more excited.

"Yes,"

"What classes will I be teaching?"

"You will do vocals, guitar,and my advance vocals." Brown explained.

"Great and Brown no spoiling me with first class." Mitchie know that Brown will not listen but she has to try.

"Alright poppet. I will see you soon." He said then hanged up.

Mitchie was so excited. She made sure she had everything ready. She had to be there a week before the campers because she had to get prepared for classes.

Mitchie walked down the stairs with her louges. Her mom looked at her and smiled.

"So, what are you going to do a whole week with out campers?"

"Perpare leasons and get the camp ready." Mitchie reasured her mom.

"Alright. I will see you in a week." Her mom said.

Connie wasbgoing back and cook for the camp again. Everyone loves her cooking.

Mitchie madebit to the airport and got through lines. Then she remembered she does not have a ticket. She got to the ticket booth and the man said,

"Ticket please."

"I don't have one. My name is Mitchie Torres." She said.

"Yes, here is your ticket and have a nice flight."

"Thank you." Mitchie said taking her ticket and walking onto the plane.

"May I see your ticket?" A women asked.

Mitchie handed her ticket to the women. The women took her to first class and said,

"Have a safe flight."

I got out my phone and called Caitlyn. She should be bording her plane too.

"Hey Caitlyn."

"Hey Mitchie."

"So did Uncle Brown spoil you?" Mitchie askedntaking her seat.

"Of course. This is Brown we are talking about." Caitlyn said.

*Shane POV*

He looked over to the girl with dark hair girl three rows away from him. He thought to himself.

_How does she know Uncle Brown? Why don't I recognize her? She is cute, I wonder if she has a boyfriend? _


	2. Chapter 2

*Mitchies POV*

I continued her conversation until it was time to go. I hanged up my cellnphone and put it away. As I looked up, I heard the flight attendent say,

"Here is your water Mr. Grey."

He turned around to grab the water. I just looked at him. I could not believe that Shane was on the same flight as means he is coming to Camp Rock. The flight was really long, that is what I thought. When the plane landed I tryed to get off as fast as I could. Right when I got out I got a phone call from Caitlyn.

"Where are you? I am waiting for you."

"Wait, how did you get here faster then me?" I was confused about that.

"I don't know. But I am waiting. Are you coming. Camp Rock await for us." Caitlyn said all dramatic.

"Alright, where are you," I looked straight ahead and saw my best friend.

I ran up to Caitlyn and gave her a hug. We were freaking out. I did not see the other people standing there until.

"What, we don't get hugs?" Sander asked.

I turned around and saw Sander, Barron, Lola, Ella, Peggy, and Tes. I was shocked to see them all. Igave them all hugs. Iooked at them and said,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Suprise!" Caitlyn said.

"What do you mean suprise?"

"We have been here for about a week before you." Caitlyn explained.

I just looked at my friends thinking this was a dream and then a man walked by. Then Iremembered this was not a dream. Because the man that walked by was Shane.

Barron drove us to Camp Rock. When I saw the sign, I just screamed. Barron and Sander looked at me weird but the girls understood my excitment. We parked by the gate and everyone filled out. The first person I saw was Uncle Brown.

"Poppet. You made it. Did you like your suprise?" Brown asked.

"But they are not the only cool people here." Nate said walking to the group with Jason.

"I know you two were here."

"How?" Nate said. The whole group was shocked about what Mitchie said.

"Because I saw Shane at the airport." I said as Brown left to go and get someone.

"Really? Did he," Nate asked.

"No he did not recognize me." I said clearing everything up.

Everyone saw Brown arive with his friend. As Brown parked, a tall black shaggy hair boy came out. Nate walked up to him and gave him a hug and said,

"Shane, I want to introduce to you some of my friends."

"What ever." Shane said not caring.

From what I see. Shan is back to his old self again. The arigont jerk from the beginning of my first Camp Rock summer. I sighed when they came over to us.

"Shane this is Lola, Barron, Sander, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Caitlyn, and Mitchie." Nate paused st my name.

Shane just looked at us and walked away. He is worse then last year.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was shocked about Shane's attitude. Nate looked at me and said,

"Sorry everyone. He became worse since the acadent."

"It's alright Nate. But he is worse then when the time you sent Shane here for his first attitude problem." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, I know. This is harder to change him back then the first time." Nate said.

The group got quiet for a while. No one know what to say. But then Jason came over and shouted,

"Hey guys! Are you ready for this awsome Camp Rock summer?"

I just smiled at Jason. He has not changed a bit of the years since that last time I saw him. He was still the same guy that loves birds and is a big kid at heart. I looked at him and said,

"Yeah, totally. I have not been here for a long time."

"I know. And we all miss you so much. This is going to be the best Camp Rock summer ever!" Jason said giving us a big group hug.

We all just laugh as Jason let us go. Then we headed to our counceler cabins to put our things in. Jason and Nate helped me and Caitlyn with our things. I know that Nate wanted to say something to me but just did not know how to say it right. You could tell my the way he was looking at me. Caitlyn could tell also. She probable had the same thing on her mind also. But when did they not have the same thing on their minds. Two minds think a like.

As we walked Jason was looking over his shoulder. So I looked at the same direction to see what he was looking at. I thought it would be a bird but it was not. Instead he was looking at Ella. Then it clicked into my head. I nugded Caitlyn and pointed toward Jason. She saw what I was talking about and spoke up about it.

"Jason, why not go and help Ella?"

"Are you sure?" Jason asked trying not get all excited.

"Yeah, we got it from here. Anyway Ella looks like she really needs some help." I said taking my bags away from him.

Then Jason went off to help Ella. I turned around with a grin. But of course my grin disappeared when I faced Nate and Caitlyn. It may have been a bad idea sending Jason away. But I know they were going to talk to me sooner or later.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know what." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, we are worried." Nate said.

"Well, don't be. Just like I said three years ago. Just let fate deal with it." I said.

I just walked away and said nothing else to them. They both know that I don't like talking about it. Since that day, there was nothing that could change a thing. But I know that was not the last time that they were going to bring it up.

We got to our cabin. Caitlyn and I thanked Nate for the help. That was the first time that Caitlyn and I were alone with each other. I had so much to tell her and also show her some songs that I was working on. But first I wanted to go for a walk. I looked at Caitlyn and told her that I was going for a walk by the lake. I wanted to work on a song that I got stuck in my head since I here.

I got to the lake and started with the melody of the song. It was humming in my head all day. Not that I actually got sometime to relax and focus on my music, I could finish some songs and make a new one.


End file.
